She's Up All Night To Get Lucky
by hope.peace.love
Summary: Klaus and Hayley have an intense argument that takes an unexpected turn (one shot)


**AN:So this is my first attempt at something like this. This is rate M for mature audiences only...explicit content ahead so If you don't like that kinda thing I would stay clear of this story. Anywhoo, enjoy! Review! let me know how you guys feel about it, don't be shy I don't bite.**

* * *

"Kill her and the baby, what do I care"

The harshness in his voice still echoed in her head two months later as she lay in bed after another restless night. It felt like it was only yesterday that he was abandoning her and his child. His words cut her soul like a knife and even though he eventually changed his mind she still hadn't forgiven him yet. Sure, she knew he wouldn't have the best reaction but she didn't expect him to just disregard her like she meant nothing, like the night meant nothing, like his child meant nothing.

She saw something in Klaus that night they hooked up, something that excited her yet made her sad. His dangerous exterior only masked his broken interior and she knew the feeling all too well. She knew about all his bad deeds over the centuries but that didn't stop her from trusting him when she needed help and it sure didn't stop her from giving herself to him that night. His selfishness and temperamental attitude was known all throughout Mystic Falls but that still didn't stop her from believing that when he heard that she was pregnant he might show an ounce of care for her and his child. It was a one -night stand but they made something, something unexpected, but something special. She wanted to hate him forever for not realizing how special it was but that would make her a complete hypocrite considering she herself thought about getting rid of the child.

After she tried to get rid of the baby they both came to realize the same thing, they wanted their baby, but that didn't stop them from resenting each other for being in this situation. She had only moved in with him because she had no place else to go and the witches held her life in their hands. He treated her like she was an unwelcomed nuisance to his plans for taking over the city and she treated him like he was just some ass who ruined her life. Their disdain for each other was mutual and neither one of them bothered hiding it. Whenever Klaus actually bothered to show his face at the house they usually exchanged insults and slick comments or completely avoided each other. They shared one moment briefly after she first moved in where they felt like the two people who understood each other and ended up in bed together, and Klaus did ask her how she and the baby were doing on the regular, but it still wasn't enough to soften her heart towards him.

As she lay in her bed tossing and turning she couldn't shake his voice replaying in her head. It haunted her a lot of nights and sometimes she thought about just storming into his room and telling him exactly how much she hated him, just to get it off her chest, but she could never find the nerve.

Tonight she was feeling even more hormonal and on edge than usual. The pregnancy was already wrecking havoc on her body and she wasn't even that far along yet. At any given moment she could feel sad, angry, happy, or aroused and she never knew when any of her moods would hit her. Tonight was a combination of them all. She tossed her covers back in frustration and headed downstairs towards the kitchen, hoping that maybe a midnight snack would bring her some relief. Walking carefully, as to not tip Klaus off about her late night trips to the kitchen, she finally reached the refrigerator and grabbed the fresh strawberries she was craving. She opened the cabinet with the dishes to grab a bowl, it was a little high up for her but she felt like she could grab it. She was wrong, and the next thing she knew the whole stack came tumbling out of the cabinet and fell to the ground.

"Dammit!" She whispered as she looked down at the mess she had made.

Klaus heard the noise downstairs and immediately made his way down to see what poor soul had a death wish and had decided to enter his home. He was in the kitchen in the blink of an eye, expecting to find a stranger. Instead he heard Hayley's voice shouting out expletives. Hayley gasped when the lights suddenly flickered on.

"Don't worry love I'm the only monster in here"

She froze in place and just looked at him, trying to read his reaction to her mess and her causing a ruckus.

"What on earth happened down here?" he asked. She could hear the agitation in his voice.

"It's nothing, it was just an accident, don't worry about it"

"Don't worry about it? You're wandering around the house breaking things and I'm supposed to just ignore it all?"

"It's not like you don't ignore me already Klaus, why don't you just go back to your bottle of scotch or whatever it was you were doing, just go away." Hayley was extremely annoyed by his tone of voice and overall display of contempt for having to leave his room to tend to her. Tonight was not the night for one of his moods.

"No perhaps you should learn to be more careful, you could have hurt yourself or even worse hurt MY child." He was not in the mood for her attitude tonight either.

"Oh and Ignore you? That's interesting coming from the likes of you, let's not pretend that our avoidance of each other isn't a mutual thing sweetheart."

He reached down to start picking up the shards of glass that were spread about across the floor. Hayley rolled her eyes and bent down to help.

"Why don't you just get out of the way , I think you've done enough here."

Hayley could feel her rage rising as she looked at the smug expression on his face. She didn't even respond she simply reached into the cabinet and pulled out two more glass dishes and threw them against the wall, causing glass to fly all over the kitchen. Klaus stood up and had her pinned against the cabinets in the blink of an eye.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he yelled as she pushed him off of her. "Are you trying to make me hurt you little wolf?"

"Screw you Klaus, do it, go right ahead. We both know that as long as I'm carrying this baby you won't lay a finger on me"

"Don't tempt me little wolf." He released the arm he had been holding and she pulled away from him storming out of the kitchen. He sighed heavily and started picking up the shards of glass scattered all around the kitchen. He could hear her upstairs slamming doors. He didn't know what had gotten into Hayley. Sure she was always pretty unpleasant towards him but she was never this bad. The more he picked up the glass and listened to her noise coming from upstairs the more infuriated he got. He threw one of the pieces he had in his hands back on the ground in frustration and headed upstairs to find out what her real problem was.

When he finally got to her bedroom door he didn't even bother knocking he just walked right in. Hayley was walking out of her bathroom when she saw him standing in her doorframe. As soon as she saw him she let out a heavy sigh and stared him down like he was the devil himself. "Get out."

"Sorry little wolf, this is my home so I won't be bossed around by the likes of you."

"Why can't you just leave me alone Klaus, haven't I made myself clear?"

"No love you haven't, see I'm quite used to your vile attitude towards me but you seem to be in an exceptionally vile mood tonight. So, I'll ask you one more time, what exactly is your problem?" He said, walking closer to where she was standing on the other side of the room. Hayley didn't answer him right away; she only stood with her arms folded looking at him with contempt.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled. It was enough to make her finally snap.

"You want to know what my problem is Klaus, you're my problem!"

"Oh here we go, I already know you feel about me Hayley so excuse me for not finding this little revelation to be all that groundbreaking."

"Thanks to you my life will never be the same!" she yelled.

"I'm pregnant because of you, I'm hormonal and I have NO control over my own damn body anymore. I have to be cooped in this house all day whether I like it or not with a man who couldn't care less about me or his child. I've had to endure your disgusting lifestyle and contempt for me for weeks now and I'm tired of it, I'm tired of it all"

"You think this is easy for me Hayley. All I've done since you and this child came storming my life is try to keep you and that child safe, not that you care. I've tried to keep you confortable and all you can seem to manage to show me is more contempt, so forgive me If I show it right back. You're not the only one tired here love, I'm tired of you walking around this house, MY house like you hate me and you hate it all."

"Maybe if you weren't such a dick 24 hours of the day I would feel differently but how am I supposed to behave when I have to share a home with you when you were perfectly okay with sentencing me and this baby to die at the hands of those witches. Am I supposed to just forget about that, pretend like everything is okay?"

Klaus knew that day would come back to bite him in the ass one of these days. He'll admit that he didn't have the greatest reaction to Hayley's pregnancy but what was he supposed to do? Jump for joy at the news that his one nightstand resulted in a pregnancy when he didn't even know he could procreate. Her lack of understanding his point of view infuriated him to no end.

"No Hayley you shouldn't pretend that everything is okay, but I've opened up my home to you, I've been taking orders from witches so that they won't kill you and my unborn child, you have everything you need here yet you're still never satisfied."

He started to take a few more steps in her direction but stopped when he saw the look on her face, as he got closer. "You'll never let that go will you? What did you really expect from me when Sophie reveled our little situation here to me. All of that is besides the point anyway considering you're currently still breathing and living, quite comfortably I might add." He said gesturing to the large room luxurious room Hayley currently occupied.

"I expected you to not be a dick, I expected you to do something, anything, besides call me a liquor fueled one night stand and throw me to the wolves"

"Well love you knew I was a dick before you opened your pretty little legs for me all those nights ago, excuse me for not understanding your shock and horror at my behavior now." He had barely even finished his sentence when he felt her hand collide with the side of his face.

Hayley had had enough of his unnecessary anger towards her and his unjustified provocation of her anger tonight and it was thrilling to finally be able to show him how she's really felt all this time.

Klaus paused for a moment after she slapped him, eyeing her angrily. He sped to where she was standing and the next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall. She attempted to slap him again but he grabbed her arm before she had the chance to do it. He just stood with his face inches away from hers with anger in his eyes. "If you ever doubted my care for you or our baby before you surely shouldn't now as that care is the only reason I'm not going to rip your heart out right now little wolf." His voice was in a whisper but it was still menacing and Hayley knew he meant what he said.

"Let go of me Klaus." She said sternly in an attempt to show him that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Not until you calm down."

"I hate you Klaus and no matter what you say or do that's not changing anytime soon." She tried to get lose from his grip but he only tightened it and pinned her back against the wall again. His anger was at it's peak as his eyes glowed bright yellow indicating the wolf in him was awakening

"The feeling is mutual love"

Hayley's eyes began to glow too as she met his angry gaze with one of her own. The tension in the room was at its apex and neither one of them knew what was going to happen next. As he stared at her ,Klaus leaned into her a little more. They could feel each other inhale and exhale in anger. They were furious with each other but neither was able to move out of the position they were in. She got lost in the glow of his eyes for a second and the next thing she knew his lips were on hers and they were kissing forcefully. His lips met hers angrily and she met his the same way in return. He had both of her arms pinned on either side of her head against the wall and she moaned as her body exploded with pleasure.

As his mouth began to travel from her lips to her neck she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having his touch her body again. After a few seconds with her eyes closed, their argument began to replay in her head and she quickly remembered that she was furious with him. "Klaus," was all she managed to get out as he continued his attack on her neck. "Klaus, stop." He didn't hear her breathless words and continued moving from her neck to her collarbone. She brought her arms down and pushed back on his shoulders forcefully slapping him when she finally managed to pry his lips away from her body.

He was taken back by her slap and grabbed her hand as his eyes filled with confusion. He hadn't planned on kissing her but something about the way her eyes glowed as her anger spilled out; something about her animalistic instincts taking over, stirred something in him that he couldn't fight. Now he was even angrier than he was before. Not only had the little wolf berated him, but she had also managed to beguile and reject him all in the same night. He slowly let her hands go and stepped away from her. Hayley looked at him in shock as she processed what had just happened. She had no idea how they went from their intense argument to kissing fervently and she was even more surprised by her reciprocation of his actions. As she stood there she still felt the anger that was there before but now he had awakened something in her. She was turned on and she wanted him against all her better judgment.

Klaus silently turned around to leave her room, just as he took a step he felt her hand grip the back of his shirt. "Wait, don't go" he heard her say nervously. He stopped in his tracks and contemplated ignoring her and leaving for a split second. Instead he quickly turned around and anxiously pulled her into his arms.

She aggressively gripped the front of his shirt with both of her hands as her lips met his. They attacked each other's lips like starved animals and barely even came up for air. Klaus's hands dropped to her waist as he anxiously walked her backwards to the wall so that he could steady himself. He lightly pushed her against it and reached down with one hand to untie her robe. Hayley quickly discarded the robe and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their kisses. He pressed his body farther into hers and she could feel all of his desire against her. He slowly ran his hands down the front of her body as he pulled his lips from hers. They panted heavily and he paused his hands at her breasts and gently massaged them. Hayley let out a breathless moan as he handled her breasts. Her desire was rising and she needed more. As if he could read her mind he crashed his lips into hers again and dropped his hand to her thigh where he lifted up her nightgown. Using a little force he spread her legs and cupped her mound, taking in all her moisture on his fingertips. She moaned in pleasure and kissed him even more aggressively. He gently massaged her, moving at teasingly slow pace. He could tell by the response of her body at his touch that she wanted more but he wanted to make her wait, he wanted to make her body beg for him. He removed his hands from her and wrapped her legs around his waist lifting her up. She gipped the back of his neck as he held her suspended in that air, letting out shallow breathes as he lowered his lips to her breasts. He hovered above them and slowly pulled down the spaghetti straps of her gown so he could have complete access to them. He began to suck and causing her to throw her head back and run her fingers through the hair at the back of his head in response to the sensation currently taking over her body.

Just as she was getting lost in a daze she felt her body leave the wall. Klaus had gotten tired of the foreplay. He knew that Hayley was craving more and he was ready to meet her growing need. He tossed off all the belongings on her desk to the floor and laid her on top of it. Hayley gasped as her back met the cold wood of the desk.

She reached for his waist and pulled him in between her thighs, tugging at this belt and the button on his pants. She was dripping wet and her body felt like it was on fire. She needed him to be inside of her soon or she just might explode. As she feverishly tried to undo his pants he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "Un un little wolf" he whispered against her neck. "I'm not finished driving you mad yet, I need to make you pay for making that mess in the kitchen"

Hayley rolled her eyes at his little games. She should have known he would still act like a jerk to her, even as she was in the middle of giving her body to him. She ignored him and focused on his lips slowly moving down her body leaving a trail of moisture in their wake. She remembered how good it felt when he laid her on the table in his house months ago, how he starred at her like a starved animal that had just cornered his prey. That night after he laid her out he bit into her neck, the pain combined with her arousal almost gave her an orgasm

She arched her back as she felt him slide her nightgown up above her waist with is free hand. Exposing her stomach and her black lace undergarments, he hurriedly ripped them off of her.

"Bite me Klaus," she begged, as he let his fingers run through her folds, waking up her remaining senses. He looked up at her with a devilish grin, ignoring her request. Starting at her belly button, he slowly and meticulously made his way to his destination pausing when his lips landed on her pelvis.

He raised his head and just stared at her for a second; suddenly remembering that she was no longer just the incredibly gorgeous girl he was about to ravish. She was now the woman carrying his child, the child that rested just below where his lips had just been. He tenderly let his hand graze her stomach. The feel of his fingertips being there caused chills to travel down Hayley's spine and her eyes shot open. She looked down at him as he kissed her tenderly in that spot and without even thinking she ran her fingers through his hair and raised his head up so she could see his eyes. He felt her pull up and they stared at each other for a brief moment. The eye contact was becoming to overwhelming for her so she softly pushed his head back down so that he could continue pleasuring her.

He obeyed her silent commandment and spread her thighs open taking in the view of her before he dived into her middle and tasted her for the first time. Her taste on his lips was invigorating and he savored every moment of it. He allowed his tongue to slip in between her folds while he sucked on her sensitive nub. He drifted farther down to her opening and let his tongue move in and out of her. His hands cupped her breasts as he moved his tongue back to her sensitive nub, suddenly picking up his pace. Hayley let of breathless moans and gripped his hair tighter and tighter as he continued enrapturing her. He could feel her body squirm underneath him, and it was thrilling, as he knew that he was close to getting her right where he wanted her.

"I want you to scream for me when you get close little wolf," he said pausing briefly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she took a deep breath, unable to contain her senses much longer. "Shut up Klaus" was all she managed to get out before she moaned loudly again. She gripped the side of the desk of steady herself as her excitement rose to dangerous levels. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of screaming his name but she couldn't contain it as his tongue raged against her. She felt her legs twitching and she just gave in the innate instinct within her, she belonged to him whether she liked it or not. "KLAUS!"

As soon has he heard her voice yell out for him in pleasure he immediately stopped what he was doing and replaced his mouth with his hand. Hayley panted in desperation as she stayed just short of her climax. He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up to him, bit into her neck. Her blood made him enter a state of euphoria and her body twitched at the combination of the pain and the pleasure. She tasted even better than she did last time and he let out a feral growl in enjoyment. Hayley let out one last moan before she reached her peak and allowed the pleasure to spill over and overtake her.

He removed his fangs from her neck and licked his lips, taking in the last drop of her blood on his lips. Hayley grabbed at his pants anxiously and finally got them undone so she could see what she had been craving all this time. He let her remove his items of clothing one by one; enjoying how much she desired him. Once Hayley finally had him naked he pulled her hips to the edge of the desk and kissed her lips. She could taste her own blood on his lips and she sucked on his bottom lip a little and then left a trail of kisses along his jaw line.

Klaus had finally gotten enough of her nightgown so he pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor. He grabbed her by her face and pulled her lips back to his. Then he wrapped her legs around him and lifted her off the desk. Their tongues alternated swirling in each other's mouths as he slowly walked them to her bed. They both came crashing down on it and Hayley reached down between her legs to grab him, running her hand up and down his length. Klaus closed his eyes and let his forehead fall on top of hers. He needed to be inside of her badly and he could feel his body tense up at the thought of having her again. He had enough of her tease and removed her hand, aligning himself with her, and their bodies joined forcefully. It was the culmination of all the pent up anger and frustration for one another they held. Instead of manifesting itself as another fight, it lead them back to where it all started, in bed, engaging in one of the most primal acts known to man. Hayley gasped as he entered her. She hadn't even realized how badly she needed this. He slid in and out of her as he felt her body conform to his. She wrapped her legs around him and gripped at his back, digging her nails into him as he continued thrusting inside of her. She scratched him, causing him to let out a growl into her ear.

"More," she whispered as she used her mouth to play with his earlobe.

He pulled out of her and forcefully flipped her over on her knees, eliciting a deep moan from Hayley. She gripped the headboard as he took her from behind, returning every one of his strokes. He used one hand to grip her waist while the other wandered all over the rest of her body, her breasts, her shoulder, her stomach, and even her sensitive nub for a while. The both moaned and gasped for air as their sweaty bodies continued to collide. They felt like animals reveling in their wild nature. Klaus could feel his control start to slip as he thrust harder and harder into her. Hayley could tell that he was slipping as he slowed the pace a bit and collapsed and buried his face in her neck, licking the place where he had previously drank from her.

She took that as her cue to take some control so he let go of the headboard and pushed him off of her. She turned to face him and forcefully pushed him down on to the bed. She straddled him took him in her painstakingly slow. She started riding him at a medium pace; savoring every moment she got to have him inside of her. He gripped her hips as she held him down and wound them back and fourth. Hayley knew how to dominate him like no other. He breathed sporadically as she rode him senseless, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head as she picked up the pace. He growled loudly as she tormented him with her body. He wanted to taste he again so he attempted to sit up so he could bite her. His sudden movements and interruption of her rhythm angered her, causing her to slap him across the face. He smiled devilishly as his eyes glowed again and placed his hands in the small of her back, pulling her close to him. She returned his glow with her own bright yellow pupils and returned to the rhythm she had going before.

"You drive me mad little wolf," he whispered into her ear.

He kissed her neck and her collarbone as he pressed her against his chest. This made her ride him faster and harder and she could feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak. He nibbled at her breasts as she arched her back, growling into her neck as he brushed his teeth against her sensitive spot. The multiple sensations made her body start to shake.

" I hate you Klaus, I hate you so much," she moaned as she threw her head back and let her orgasm take over her body. He slid in and out of her as she spilled over the edge. He flipped her back onto her back and pushed her up against the headboard, spreading her legs wide as he entered her again. This time he didn't waste anytime as he pounded into her fast and hard. He put his arms underneath her extended legs so he could push into her deeper and deeper. She collided with the headboard over and over, causing it to bang against the wall and illicit loud noises. Hayley let him have his way with her as he edged closer and closer to his climax. As he pounded faster and faster into her, loosing more and more control with every stroke, she kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. Digging her nails into him again, she scratched him really hard and bit down on his lip, pushing him over the edge and eliciting a deep, loud growl in satisfaction. He filled her up as he halted all movement. They both just stayed frozen, their sweaty bodies shaking as they attempted to catch their breath. After a few moments he finally slipped out of her and collapsed onto the bed. Hayley turned onto her side with her back to him, attempting to come down from the cloud she floating high on. Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. His hands rested on her stomach where their child lay and she placed her hand on top of his.

"Do you still hate me now little wolf?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes", she sighed.

"Good, because I still hate you too" he replied.

They shut their eyes and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. They still had a lot of obstacles to overcome in their relationship with each other, but at least they didn't hate each other anymore.


End file.
